We're Still Brothers
by Friend is DEAD
Summary: Regulus grows up facing the pressure to be a death eater, when all he wants to do is be just like his brother.


**Disclaimer:** The pride of JK Rowling belongs to JK Rowling and not to I.

**Summary:** Regulus growing up. Stuggles, pressures, the whole lot.

* * *

It was a secret, you know. Blacks were the pride of Slytherin. All except one. Sirius was Gryffindor and he was proud. He didn't care that his mother disowned him. He didn't care what any Slytherin thought. He was free. He would never be sucked in by the death eaters. He didn't hate muggleborns. He was brilliant. He had friends. He had _best_ friends.

Regulus was a silent boy. He always did what his mother asked him to. She adored him. His belief in pure-bloods made his parents proud. He was nothing like Sirius. It was his little secret that he wanted to be a Gryffindor. He wanted to be noted for bravery, not blood purity. He wanted to be brilliant. He wanted friends. He wanted _best_ friends. He wanted to be friends with that Potter boy, and that Lupin boy, and that Pettigrew boy. But more than anything, he wanted to be like Sirius.

When the day finally came that Regulus received his acceptance letter, his mother had celebrated by letting him buy whatever he wanted. Sirius had received nothing, so Regulus declined the offer. This made his mother suspicious. Eventually, he settled for buying a broomstick. He already had one, so he'd give it to Sirius. As a family, they returned to Diagon Alley to buy schoolbooks and all school necessities. When his mother and father decided to take a walk through Knockturn Alley, Sirius slipped away to try and find James or Remus, or even Peter. Regulus tried to follow him, but his father placed a steady hand on the boy's shoulder.

Finally, it was the happiest day of his life. First day of school. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, the first years were directed toward the lake. They all sailed across and were greeted by Professor McGonagall. Next thing he knew, Regulus was in the Great Hall, waiting for his name to be called.

"Azew, Maureen!" McGonagall called. A short plump girl hurried to the front of the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted. With a smile on her face, the girl rushed to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Basil, William!" McGonagall called. A tall, thin boy with dark brown hair walked gracefully to the front of the Great Hall. The hat was placed on his head.

"Slytherin!" It cried. The boy shuffled to the roaring Slytherin table. A few more names were called before-

"Black, Regulus!"

Slowly, Regulus stumbled through the crowd and to the front of the Great Hall. Terrified, he glanced at the Gryffindor table at Sirius who shot him an encouraging smile. Sighing as the hat was placed upon his head, Regulus was calm.

"Another Black," The hat said in his head, "You're quite like your parents, aren't you?"

"Gryffindor," Regulus thought, "Please, _please_, Gryffindor."

"What's this? Another Gryffindor Black? How would your parents feel about that?"

"I don't care," Regulus thought, concentrating, "You put Sirius in Gryffindor, why not me?"

"Are you sure? Look at the Slytherin table, they're expecting you. Look at your brother, he's not." The hat pointed out. It was true, the Slytherins looked eager for another addition, whereas Sirius looked as though he wasn't expecting his brother to come running to sit next to him."

"Fine," Regulus thought, defeated.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. McGonagall smiled and pulled the hat off his head. Slowly, Regulus sulked to the Slytherin table where kids were standing and clapping him on the back.

Later that day, Regulus caught up with Sirius, James, and Peter in the courtyard. Sirius groaned as his younger brother approached them.

"Hey, Sirius!" Regulus squeaked.

"Your voice is annoying," Sirius mumbled. James snickered. Hurt, Regulus swallowed before going on.

"Where's Remus?" He asked.

"_Moony_ is in places unknown," Sirius glared, "I suggest you do the same."

"Right," Regulus nodded. Feeling left alone, he started backing away, "Uh, bye then."

Before Sirius could say anything, doubtful as it was, Regulus ran. He bolted all the way to the dungeons to his dormitory, ignoring the tears running down his face. He knew Sirius was only acting like this because his friends were near. Whenever they were at home, Sirius was never mean to Regulus. They were brothers, after all.

He knew this because that night, Regulus had a nightmare. Frightened, he ran to the portrait of the fat lady.

"I don't know the password, but if you could just get Sirius Black for me, I would-"

"Calm down," she mumbled, obviously not fully awake, "You must have the password."

Regulus groaned and ran a way up the stairs. He tapped lightly on a portrait of a man under a tree.

"Hello," Regulus whispered.

"Can I help you?" The man mumbled, waking up.

"You can, acutally. Could you go to the Gryffindor dormitories and wake Sirius Black, I just need to speak with him," Regulus said too fast.

"Prove you are a student first," The man said. When Regulus could think of nothing, the man said, "What is your house password?"

"Oh," Regulus nodded, "It's 'Holy Hippogriff'."

"Righto," The man smiled, "Stand there."

The man walked further and further into the painting until Regulus could no longer see him. Being alone again, Regulus began to panic. Before he could make himself too worried, the man had returned.

"He's on his way," the man bowed.

"Thank you so much," Regulus smiled, "I really owe you."

Then the portrait opened. A groggy Sirius stepped out. Instantly feeling better, Regulus approached his brother. An encouraging pair of arms wrapped themselves around Regulus' shoulders for a brief moment.

"You okay?" Sirius mumbled. Regulus shook his head.

"Bad dream," he whispered. Sirius nodded.

"It's okay, you know. You're currently in the safest place in the world. Nothing can get you here," Sirius smiled. With an exhausted sigh, Regulus nodded.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," Sirius grinned, "Now get back to the dungeons before you get caught out of bed."

With a last smile, Regulus ran as fast as he could to the dungeons. When Regulus fell asleep again, he dreamt about happier things. He dreamt he was a Gryffindor. Brave at heart. He knew he would've fit in as a Gryffindor.

He would've fit in as a Gryffindor.

* * *

As the years passed, Regulus and Sirius managed to grow closer as brothers. But still, they only met in secret. Sirius didn't want his friends to know that he really didn't hate his Slytherin brother, especially James. Remus, however, was always telling Sirius he should talk to his brother more.

In Regulus' second year, Sirius found out Remus was a werewolf. This time around, it was Sirius who needed comforting. It was Sirius who needed scolding for being prejudice. It was Sirius who needed to learn to keep this secret, thus keeping a friend.

Remus never found out that Regulus knew his secret, but two years later, James and Peter both found out. That year, James, Peter, and Sirius all started figuring out how to become animagi.

"Sirius, I'm old enough to make decisions for myself," Regulus glared. He wanted to make the transformation as well, but Sirius, like all the Blacks, was stubborn and didn't want his little brother getting into something he could never get out of.

"Yes, but I make decisions for you when you come up with stupid answers," Sirius protested. Eventually, Sirius won. Regulus agreed he would stop begging if Sirius could get him on the Quidditch team.

Never breaking a promise, Sirius trained with Regulus every chance he got until, finally, Regulus was named Slytherin seeker. Regulus received letter after letter from his parents about how proud they were that their boy was seeker.

Though he wanted to proudly tell everyone that his older brother had successfully become an animagi, Regulus told no one. It was only fair. Sirius had kept his promise, so Regulus must do the same.

* * *

Regulus' sixth year was the hardest one. Unable to get over the fact that his brother had left his home, Regulus often seemed depressed. He also couldn't believe that after this year, he'd rarely see his brother. He didn't know how he could manage. Then, of course, there was the war; currently against muggleborns and blood-traitors, which Sirius was.

It was Christmas break when he got the offer. He was sitting at home on the couch between his mother and father, facing Michael Rosier, father of a boy in Sirius' year, Evan. The sixteen-year-old was subtly being asked to join Voldemort.

"What's in it for him?" his father asked. His mother was already bouncing for joy at the thought of her son killing off muggleborns.

"Whatever he wants," Michael assured.

"Could you protect my brother?" Regulus asked without looking at his mother who, he was sure, had just gone pale.

"If that is what you wish," Michael nodded.

"Then…Then I'll join," Regulus sighed. With a grin on his face, Michael shook his hand.

Regulus never told Sirius that he was a death eater. It was Sirius' mother who had sent the boy a letter, boasting how their precious little boy had joined Voldemort. With a last glance at his brother, Sirius never spoke to Regulus again.

In seventh year, it didn't get better. He hadn't spoken to Sirius, but he'd been assured his brother was safe and that was all that mattered. There was one day, Voldemort demanded Regulus to send a house elf to him. Thinking it was to help the Dark Lord, Regulus sent his favorite house elf, Kreacher. When Kreacher didn't return with Voldemort, Regulus, as usual, began to panic.

"I thank you, Regulus. That house elf was most efficient," Voldemort smiled coldly.

"Yes, my Lord," Regulus nodded. The moment he was excused, he apparated back to his home.

"_Accio_ Kreacher!" He screamed, tears welling behind his eyes. Within moments, Kreacher had apparated back to the house, looking beaten and dying, "What happened? Tell me everything."

"Kreacher did what Master said. He went across the lake with the Dark Lord and drank the poison. The Dark Lord put the locket in the basin. Then the corpses attacked Kreacher and the Dark Lord fled," Kreacher mumbled.

"What lake? What poison? What locket? What basin? What corpses?" Regulus asked much to fast. Seeing the expression on Kreacher's face, Regulus sighed, "Take me to the lake. Show me the poison. Show me the locket. Show me the corpses."

With a bow, Kreacher grabbed Regulus' hand and apparated, Regulus' eyes closed. When the boy opened his eyes he was standing on a large cliff, waves crashing upon it's side.

"Where's the lake? This is an ocean," Regulus whispered. Kreacher tugged on his hand, leading him toward more rocks.

"Inside the rocks, Master, inside."

"Great. How do we get in the rocks?" Regulus asked, placing his hand on the solid rock. He glanced down to see Kreacher conjure a knife.

"Blood," Kreacher muttered.

"Wait!" Regulus cried, "Let me."

Taking the knife from Kreacher, Regulus cut a straight line down the palm of his hand, barely wincing. When blood was running off his hand, Regulus wiped it across the rock. Immediately, an archway appeared in the rock. Walking through the arch behind Kreacher, Regulus saw the lake. It was a vast, black lake. At least twenty times bigger than the lake at Hogwarts. In the distance there was a small island with a faint green light.

"The lake," Kreacher said. Tugging on Regulus' sleeve again, he lead the boy to the edge of the water, careful not to touch it.

"Corpses," Kreacher mumbled, gesturing to the water.

"Inferi," Regulus corrected, recognizing at once the many pictures he'd seen in a book his mother had given him.

"There was a boat."

"Shall…Shall I try to summon it?" Regulus asked. Kreacher shrugged.

"_Accio_ boat!" Regulus cried, holding his wand high. No boat appeared, but something curious happened. Through the corner of his eye, Regulus saw something happen to the left of him. Turning around he saw a greenish chain in the air.

"Now what?" Regulus asked, wrapping his fingers around the chain.

"The Dark Lord just tapped it with his wand," said Kreacher. Regulus tapped his fist with his wand and immediately the chain began pulling itself. Within moments, a small boat emerged from the water. When it reached the edge of the water, Kreacher pulled Regulus toward it and crawled in. Regulus did the same. At once the boat began to move toward the island. Shivers ran down Regulus' back as he saw the inferi this close.

"They're much scarier up close like this," Regulus muttered. Kreacher grunted an agreement. When they finally reached the island, Kreacher crawled out of the boat, if possible, more cautiously, Regulus on his heel.

"Poison," Kreacher mumbled, gesturing to a great stone basin with a brilliant green liquid in it.

"But where's the locket?" Regulus asked.

"In the poison," Kreacher said. Regulus had no interest in drinking a poison at the moment, so he lead Kreacher back to the boat, crawled in and rode it across the lake. Upon reaching the edge of the lake, they got out and approached the stone wall.

"Kreacher's turn," Kreacher nodded and conjured a knife. In the blink of an eye, blood was splattered on the stone and the archway appeared again. Together, they apparated back to the house, exhausted. Regulus thanked Kreacher and retreated to his bedroom. He knew he would not be able to sleep, but he needed to think.

* * *

It took Regulus nearly a year to figure out what the locket was. He'd finished his seventh year and had turned eighteen. Knowing how much of a coward the Dark Lord really was, Regulus researched every way to stay immortal. He discovered, in a book, a stone that would keep one immortal. It would be just the sort of thing Voldemort would use. Could the stone be in the locket? A few days later, Regulus was reading a book titled **The Way He Didn't Die**. It was a fictional story about a psychotic man who split his soul in two. That was it. That was what the locket was. A piece of Voldemort's soul. It was precisely the thing he would do. "_So difficult to find. Nearly impossible to destroy."_

Regulus approached Kreacher later that day.

"Kreacher, come with me," Regulus commanded. Kreacher did as he was told. Grabbing Kreacher's arm, Regulus apparated them both to the rock by the lake. Trusting Kreacher to follow, Regulus approached the stone wall, conjured a knife, and cut his hand in exactly the same place as last year. Rubbing his blood on the wall, it disappeared to reveal the archway.

"_Accio_ boat!" Regulus nearly screaming, running to the edge of the lake. The greenish chain came into view immediately. Wrapping his fingers around it as fast as he could, he tapped his fist with his wand. The boat broke the surface after a few moments.

"Get in the boat," Regulus instructed. Kreacher scrambled into the boat, Regulus just behind him. Wishing the boat could go faster, Regulus ignored the dead bodies below them. When the boat finally reached the island, Regulus practically hoisted Kreacher out of the boat as he ran to the basin.

"Do you remember what the locket looked like?" Regulus asked. Kreacher nodded, "Can you make a fake copy?"

"Kreacher thinks so," Kreacher said. Concentrating, a golden locket slowly took form in Kreacher's hand.

"Good. Put this note in it," Regulus commanded, handing Kreacher a piece of paper. Folding the paper and opening the locket, Kreacher shoved it inside.

"Now, you're not to tell anyone about this, do you understand?" Regulus asked quickly. Kreacher nodded, "Okay, you're going to feed me to poison, whatever I say, **do not **stop. When you reach the bottom, leave me, no matter what happens. Take the locket, replace it with the fake and get out of here alive. Do whatever you can think of to destroy that locket. If you need to do everything I tell you tonight, make sure that locket is destroyed."

"Yes, Master," Kreacher bowed, conjuring a goblet.

"But first find Sirius. Give this to him," Regulus handed another piece of paper to Kreacher, "Okay, go!"

Kreacher dipped the goblet into the green liquid and held it to Regulus' lips.

"Goodbye, Kreacher," he smiled before drinking all the liquid in the goblet. Kreacher re-filled the goblet and held it to Regulus' lips again. Once again, Regulus drank all the liquid. Flinching, Regulus tried to resist drinking the next goblet.

"Good Master, drink the nice butterbeer," Kreacher encouraged. Reluctantly, Regulus downed the next goblet.

"Why?" Regulus groaned. Kreacher remembered feeling the same way as Voldemort had forced the elf to drink all the liquid.

"Stop," Regulus moaned.

"I can't, Master," Kreacher mumbled and held the next goblet-full to his mouth. Regulus quickly drank the liquid. The basin was nearly empty now.

"Don't leave," Regulus begged, "Please."

"It's alright, Master. Kreacher is not leaving," the elf said. Two more goblets and it would be empty.

"Mum will kill you!" Regulus screamed as Kreacher forced another goblet-full of liquid in his mouth. One more.

"Last one, Master," Kreacher mumbled, holding the goblet to Regulus' lips.

"You can't leave," Regulus groaned. Kreacher reached in the basin and grabbed the locket.

"Goodbye, Master," Kreacher whispered as inferi began crawling into the island. Quickly, he threw the fake into the basin. Snapping his fingers, a ring of fire appeared around Kreacher. He crawled back into the boat. It began moving. In the distance, he could see the white corpses pulling Regulus' screaming body into the water.

Upon apparating back to the house, Kreacher was faced with the challenge of finding Sirius. Regulus had asked him to first find Sirius, so he would. First, he tried the Potter's house. Not knowing where it was, Kreacher was forced to use floo powder.

The shock on James Potter's face when a house elf came through his fireplace was enough to make anyone curious.

"Mum! There's a house elf in the living room!" James yelled. A beautiful woman came bustling into the room.

"Half-bloods," Kreacher muttered to himself, "Sirius Black?"

"He's not here right now," James said. Kreacher bowed.

"Give him this," he shoved the note in James' hand, "Kreacher will be watching."

James and his mother still looked shocked as Kreacher apparated away.

* * *

"Sirius, you got a note from some house elf," James said, handing Sirius the piece of paper.

_Sirius_, the note began.

_By the time you receive this, I will be dead. The Dark Lord split his soul and I have set to destroy a piece, destroying myself in the process. He has made several Horcruxes. I know Mum will first blame you for my death. I'm sorry about that. I know you'll keep this a secret, won't you? He'll kill you if you tell anyone. You'll always be my big brother, and I never told you, but ever since I was just a boy, I've wished I would be a Gryffindor, just to spend time with you and your friends. _

_Your Brother,  
RegBlack_

The tears streaming down Sirius' face caught James' attention.

"W-What's happened?" James asked.

"Regulus is dead."

* * *

_To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B._


End file.
